Double Double, Toil and Trouble
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco, returning to school for his last few years expects everything to go smoothly, and when it doesn't hopes that he can at least find someone smart enough to help him in potions class. Mother always said to be careful what you wished for. Dramione twoshot, warnings for dubcon, usage of aphrodisiacs, and some mild language.
1. Pick your Poison

"Okay, only a _few_ more years left at this school and then I can leave." Draco said to himself with a sigh as he exited the train, pushing past the crowd and heading for the school. It was a year after the war had finished, and with Lucius in Azkaban his mother thought it fit to send Draco back to school to try and distract him from worrying about everything.

Even a week after everyone had gotten settled in people were still whispering behind his back, looking away as soon as he turned to face them. Even some of the _teachers_ where talking in hushed tones, eyes focused on the markings on his arm. He sighed, walking into his next class and taking a seat, looking around to see who was in his class this year.

He saw Neville, Blaise, and a few others that he didn't recognize. He wasn't going to bother with friends, all he needed was a partner to help him with his work. Draco would _never_ admit it, but he was absolutely horrid at this, the class being potions. He would always muck things up and make a fool of himself, what a pity. He frowned as he noticed an empty seat next to him, wondering who it belonged to.

"Good evening class." The teacher said as she walked in, greeted only with blank expressions or odd looks. It was a new teacher at the school, since after the war a few teachers were moved to different classrooms. The only thing Draco caught was that they were in arranged seats, and that the first lesson involved pairing up with another student, that's all he cared to listen to as the door swung open, a girl walking in and apologizing for being late.

The teacher smiled, showing her to her seat before beginning to talk again. The girl nodded, turning around and finally making eye contact with the former Deatheater. The girl was Hermione. He stared up at her, glancing at the seat next to him. She immediately looked away, sighing and taking a seat next to him hesitantly.

"_So_, know that you know what we're working on i'd like you all to pair up with another student for this project." Everyone immediately got up from their seats or turned around, trying to get their friends attention. Save for _Draco_. He just looked around awkwardly, waiting for someone to show up and ask him. No one did.

By the time everyone had paired up, he was the only one left without a partner, or so he thought. The teacher glanced over at him, sad expression on her face. "Oh, _Malfoy._" She spoke, looking around the room. "Who else doesn't have a partner yet?" She asked, waiting for a hand to shoot up.

Hermione was usually the one who's hand would shoot up faster than a gun, but seeing that only her and the man she hated were left she was slow about it, taking a deep breath and slowly raising her hand, the teacher immediately focusing over on her. "Ah, _Granger,_ that's perfect." The woman said with a smile, turning to face the rest of the class. "Okay, now get your books out and turn to page 67, that is the potion you are working on."

Everyone did so, looking it over and whispering amongst themselves. It didn't seem _too_ hard, so that was good. Teacher probably didn't want to stress them, considering the war had finished less than a year ago. "Also, since this potion isn't dangerous you may work on it outside of class, just tell me when and I will lend you a key to an abandoned classroom, under the _conditions_ that you clean up after yourselves and stay focused, any dilly-dally and you will no longer be allowed to use the rooms."

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances, sneering at one another as class got out. Draco was about to leave when someone grabbed him by his tie, dragging him back into the classroom and ignoring his yelp and _gag_ of protest. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Hermione asked, eyeing him angrily. "We're going to work on the potion." She said, turning back to the teacher and receiving a key.

"Hah, so _eager_ to drag me into an empty classroom, aren't you Granger?" He said, staring at her with his trademark smirk. She flushed, rolling her eyes and ignoring the comment as she shoved past him, exiting the room. He sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and following the brown-haired Witch to the empty classroom down the hall.

Hermione looked around the room, eyeing the dusty desks and books littering the shelves, the book looking almost as old as the school itself. Draco leaned against the doorframe, eyeing the other and looking her up and down with a smirk. Although she was an annoying know it all, he _had_ to admit that she had a great body and he wouldn't mind spending time in here more often, if only she would stop fighting with him.

Draco didn't really blame her though, considering what he called her for their first years at school. Although it wasn't his fault, it was his damned fathers prejudice against Muggleborns, and growing up with him, I suppose it just rubbed off. Hermione felt his eyes on her and turned around, eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked, Draco jumping and quickly removing his gaze from her ass.

He sneered, walking into the room and closing the door. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." He said, sitting down on a dusty desk. Hermione rolled her eyes, setting her things on a desk and opening up the book again, looking it over, not even noticing the blonde mans stares again. "Malfoy." She said, looking over at him when he didn't respond. "_Draco Malfoy!_" She said, a bit louder this time. He looked up at her, frowning.

Hermione shoved the tattered old book at him, sighing. "Go get _those_ ingredients from the classroom while I set everything up." She said, tapping her finger on the page. He brushed her hand away, standing up. She sighed, turning back to start digging things out of her back. He walked past her and out the door, turning back to look at her. "Don't have too much fun while i'm gone, Granger." He purred, smirking at the Witch who just looked away, flushing.

A few minutes later he wandered back into the room, carrying a few random vials of liquid, a few little containers of various plants. She noticed, moving her things out of the way and letting him set them down on the desk, taking account of the items and making sure that he'd gotten _everything_ they need. The only thing she didn't notice was a small vial of blue liquid that Draco had shoved in his pocket. Oh the _joys_ of finding random potions lying around.

He always did enjoy starting trouble.


	2. No Turning Back

Okie dokie pickie pokie here it is! Final chapter woohoo.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

It had taken a few days, some _minor_ fighting, and a few explosions but the potion was_ finally_ near completion, and all that was needed were a few more tests. Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair and as he watched the woman in front of him staring intently at the flask of bubbling pink liquid, looking it over carefully. She set it on the desk next to the one the blonde was sitting at, smiling. "Okay, it's done, I just need to go get something, i'll be back in a bit." Hermione said as she quickly ran out of the room.

He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before finally pulling the vial of blue liquid from his pocket, opening it and sniffing it. Smelt like some type of fruit and vanilla. He smirked, pouring a bit into the flask of pink liquid. Upon seeing it had no effect on the colours he poured the rest of it in. Draco heard footsteps and _immediately_ hid the empty vial in his pocket, sitting back down just as the other walked back into the room.

"She said that one of us needed to taste test it, since it's just a health potion." She said, walking over to Draco. "Well than princess, take a sip." He said, smirking coyly and handing it to her. Hermione eyed him suspiciously, taking the flask and looking at it. "How do I know I can trust you..?" The Witch asked, frowning at him. He scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "For Merlin's _sake_ Granger it's not like i'm going to poison you, do you have _any_ idea what that would do to my grades?" He said, eyeing her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes once more and sniffing the vial of pink liquid, swishing it around before taking a quick swig of it, blinking a few times. "How does it taste? Acceptable?" He asked, trying to resist smirking. Hopefully whatever he put in there will make her sick, or at least do something interesting, maybe turn her into a cat, that'd be funny. She nodded, sitting down on the desk and licking her lips. "Tastes like... Blueberries and vanilla." She asked, eyeing the potion curiously.

Draco sat up, walking over to the door and twisting the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "What the Hell? Granger did you lock us in here?" He asked, frowning at her. She frowned, sitting up and walking over to the door, trying to open it. "Huh... Whatever, I have the key anyways so it's fine." She said, reaching into her pocket. Okay, no key there. She reached into her other pocket, _still_ not finding the key. That wasn't good.

He continued staring at Hermione, frowning as he realized what was happening. "Damn it..." She cursed, looking around the room. "Bloody Hell I must have dropped the key somewhere, I bet someone found it and locked the door since they didn't see us in here." She said, groaning and leaning against the wall. He growled, kicking her in the leg. "Great, nice going Granger."

Hermione frowned, kicking him back and groaning at him. "Damn it Malfoy this is no time for your-" She was cut off, quickly grabbing her stomach as a wave of heat surged through her. "_A-ah..._" She said, leaning against the wall. Draco stared at her, a confused expression on her face. "For my _what?_ What's the matter with you, woman?" He asked, looking her up and down. "I-I don't know I- _Ah!_" She half yelped half moaned as she slid down onto the floor, her face heating up and flushing a light red.

He backed away, frowning at her and panicking slightly. Shit, what if that blue stuff he put in there was poison? "M-Malfoy what did you put in there." She said, staring up at him, panting slightly. He looked around, smirking weakly. "W-well uh..." He mumbled, eyes widening as she let out a gasp, another wave of heat washing over her. "M-Malfoy i'm _burning..._" She whimpered, nuzzling her face into her arms. This was so weird, this feeling was similar to one she felt when she was...

"Get ahold of yourself Granger." Draco said, kneeling down and putting his hand on her arm, the girl twitching and letting out a soft moan. It was his turn to blush as he looked her up and down, the brown haired Witch slowly raising her head up, staring at him with a flushed face and half lidded eyes. That _definitely_ wasn't a poison. "Fuck." Draco cursed under his breath, standing up to try and open the door again. "Damn it what was that spell again..." He mumbled, trying to remember the spell that would unlock a door, but it was no use. I guess he really should have payed attention in class...

"M-Malfoy I-I feel weird wh-what did you give me..." Hermione asked, staring up at the other worriedly. He looked down at her, flushing. "L-look I just wanted to make you sick, not... _This._" He said, letting out a shaky breath and sitting in a chair. "Fuck, Granger do you know what an aphrodisiac is?" He said, staring over at her awkwardly. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, hands clutching her stomach.

"H-help me, how do I make it stop." She asked frantically, chest heaving. He looked away before looking back at her, a faint smirk on his face. "Touch yourself." He said, glancing at her crotch. Hermiones eyes widened as she looked up at the former Deatheater, shocked. "W-what the _Hell_ Malfoy!?" She exclaimed, attempting to stand only to fall back down, letting out a shaky breath. "I-I can't, n-not with you in here you pervert."

"Well, i'm always up for a _shag_ if you can't do it yourself." Draco purred, smirking at the flushed and panting woman. She quickly averted her eyes from him, frowning. "N-never, _not_ doing that with you." She said, now barely able to formulate a proper sentence, the aphrodisiac clouding her mind and filling it with thoughts, very dirty ones at that. He sighed, spinning his chair around and facing the other wall. "Fine, I won't look."

She stared at his back before sighing, slowly pulling her robe off, leaving her in only her white undershirt and pants, the later which she soon discarded. In _any_ other situation she would rather preform the killing curse on herself, but the aphrodisiac effectively clouded her mind, distracting her from the fact that her childhood enemy was only feet away. She let out a shaky breath as she began rubbing herself through her panties, occasionally looking over to make sure the Slytherin boy wasn't watching her. But _oh_ how he wished he was, his cock now fully hard as he listened to her moaning and gasping behind him, only feet away as she played with herself.

She arched her back off of the floor, eyes fluttering shut as she rubbed her outer lips, taking little time in slipping two fingers into herself with a groan, panting and grinding against her hand. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He silently unzipped his trousers, reaching in and beginning to stroke himself, groaning. Hermione looked up, still touching herself as she eyed him curiously, thinking she had heard him make a noise.

"_Ah..._" Draco moaned softly, gasping as he rubbed his thumb against his slit, smearing precum all over the head of his cock. "Ma-malfoy are you touching yourself?" Hermione asked breathlessly, fingers still sliding in and out of herself. He didn't bother stopping, just letting out a low growl. "Not like I can help it, e-especially with you back there moaning and groaning." He grumbled out, glancing back and tensing, shuddering as he saw her, knickers and pants off, fingers buried within her tight walls, caramel eyes half lidded and staring right into his own.

She didn't have time to break eye contact before another heatwave went through her, causing her to quiver as she released, throwing her head back and tensing as her fluids spilt from her slit and onto the floor. Draco stared at her in shock, his member twitching in his hand as she slowly came down from her high, panting and hesitantly meeting his intense gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Hermione stood on shaky knees, covering herself with her robe and turning away from the other. Hermione yelped as a pair of hands suddenly found her shoulders, shoving her back into the wall. She struggled weakly under the blonde's grip, the aphrodisiac still clouding her mind slightly. "D-Draco what are you..?" She breathed, flushing as his intense gaze met hers. She froze immediately, not used to such a terrifying stare. He was like an animal that had finally caught scent of prey, and he didn't look like he was about to give it up under _any_ circumstances.

"Granger." He breathed, staring at the woman's rosy red cheeks, taking in the sight of her flushed face as he pressed her against the wall. "Tell _anyone_ about this and you'll get it." He breathed, shakily beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt after shrugging off his robe, the girl frozen in place as she stared at him, chest heaving. "Draco p-please I don't want to do this." She muttered out, flushing as he tugged her robes aside, revealing her groin to his hungry gaze. He scoffed, staring into her eyes and pinning her wrists against the wall, Hermione yelping. "Don't, don't even say that. No way i'm going to stop, too late to back out Granger."

She swallowed hard, gasping as he began rubbing her sex, slipping two fingers in and twisting them around inside her, stroking her inner walls and letting out a groan. She moaned, shuddering as he nudged his cock against her outer folds, removing his fingers from her and bracing his hands on her hips, quickly driving himself into Her with a grunt. She let out a loud moan, quivering as she felt his cock filling her tight cunt. "O-oh, _oh..._" She breathed, eyes closing tightly.

Draco in turn just moaned loudly as she tightened around him, squeezing his cock tightly. "God, so _wet..._" Draco murmured against her ear, slowly building up a pace as he thrust in and out of the other. After a few minutes of rutting the brown haired woman against the wall he grabbed her hips with one hand, fisting the other hand into her bushy hair as he spun her around, pulling out of her to bring her over to the desk, pushing her down onto it roughly and entering her once more.

She gasped, shuddering as Draco thrust into her, not bothering to go slow as he lifted her leg up, hooking it over his shoulder and allowing him to hit a deeper angle. Hermione cried out loudly, gasping and moving her hips against his, eliciting growls from the blonde. "M-Merlin woman if you keep that up..." He groaned out, reaching down to play with her breasts, the girl gasping as his hips continually connected with hers. Hermione moaned loudly, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she finally finished.

Draco let out a choked cry as he pushed as far into her as he could, digging his nails into the pale skin of her thigh as he released his seed into her tight cunt. After a few seconds of panting he slowly pulled out, stepping away to lean against a nearby wall for support. She stared up at the ceiling before glancing over at the other. "D-Draco..." She breathed, looking him up and down. "What?" He said, slowly beginning to gather his clothing and put it back on. "T-thank you for... Helping me." She said, flushing and looking away.

"_Anytime._"


End file.
